


ain't no need to go outside

by tigermochaeyu



Series: my heart is too big for just one of you [6]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Polyamory, datzu are the softest girlfriends, happy birthday chaeyoung!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: no better way to celebrate your birthday than with pillow forts and the loves of your life





	ain't no need to go outside

**Author's Note:**

> have some non-proofread school meal club for chaeyoung's birthday <3
> 
> title comes from Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson

Chaeyoung stirs at the sound of hushed whispers and giggles filling her room, along with the sound of rain pattering on her window. Groaning slightly, she rolls over on her bed and cracks her eyes open slightly, only for her field of vision to be filled by her girlfriends standing beside her. Despite herself, a smile breaks out onto her lips, and she buries her blushing face into the covers so her girlfriends can’t see it.

“Come out of there, little cub,” Dahyun coaxes with a soft voice, as the bed beside her feet dips and a hand runs itself up and down her calf. Chaeyoung huffs, and she knows that her girlfriends can hear the pout in the noise. “Come on~, Chae. It’s your birthday and we made your favorite breakfast.”

“By ‘we’, you mean Tzuyu right? Because I don’t trust you with anything other than ramen,” Chaeyoung asks, her voice muffled by the comforter covering her face. Dahyun’s soft laughter fills her ears as Tzuyu answer, “Absolutely.”

After a couple more seconds of faux-deliberation, Chaeyoung pokes her head out from beneath the covers, only her eyes showing as she looks between Tzuyu and Dahyun. They smile so widely that Chaeyoung feels the warmth spread through her chest like wildfire. Her smile grows, her eyes crinkling with it, and her girlfriends know they’ve won. In a quick move, both of them have clambered up beside Chaeyoung, covering her face in kisses as the shortest of the three whines in faux-irritation.

“Yah! Okay okay I get it you love me!” Chaeyoung protests through giggles, Dahyun and Tzuyu finally stopping their assault of affection of Chaeyoung’s head. The shortest smiles warmly at them, turning her head over her shoulder slightly to peck Tzuyu on the lips, then turning forward to peck Dahyun as well.

“Thank you guys, I mean it,” the shortest says honestly, earning wide and proud smiles from her girlfriends as they all hop up off of the bed. Chaeyoung is about to head towards the kitchen when Tzuyu stops her with a shake of her head, hunching over slightly so that the shorter girl can hop onto her back.

“Birthday girl doesn’t walk anywhere today,” Tzuyu says as cheesy as possible, and Chaeyoung rolls her eyes playfully as she hops up onto Tzuyu’s back, the taller girl’s arms locking around her knees. Chaeyoung squeals as Tzuyu runs them through the apartment, her exuberant laughter and the pattering rain filling their home.

Tzuyu sets her down surprisingly gracefully onto the dining room chair, Dahyun smiling goofily as she drops a plate of banana pancakes in front of the birthday girl, heading back to the kitchen to grab her and Tzuyu’s plates as well. Chaeyoung makes sure to kiss her girlfriends both one more time before digging into her breakfast, moaning appreciatively at the taste.

“God, I can’t remember the last time I had these,” Chaeyoung groans happily around her food, and Tzuyu slaps her lightly for talking with her mouth open. “I love you guys, seriously. This is the best.”

“Too bad it’s raining,” Tzuyu pouts, making Chaeyoung’s heart beat just a bit faster at the sight. “We were gonna take you to the park or something and just screw around together all day.”

“Doesn’t mean we still can’t do that,” Chaeyoung shrugs, turning to Dahyun who’s already smirking knowingly at the shorter girl. “Blanket fort?”

“Blanket fort.”

A breakfast fit for a king, two hours, and a lot of unnecessary overworking later, a large blanket fort is set up in the living room of their apartment, complete with fairy lights and their TV hidden inside the contraption. Chaeyoung smiles like a kid on Christmas before crawling through the entrance, her girlfriends shaking their heads playfully before following her in.

They get comfortable quickly, Tzuyu on Chaeyoung’s left and Dahyun on her right, the two of them holding her between their arms as though safeguarding her from the world around them. In reality, they’re in their own little world under the blankets over their head; Dahyun has Studio Ghibli movies playing, Tzuyu is feeding Chaeyoung pieces of popcorn, and Chaeyoung has never felt more content in her entire life.

“I love you guys, have I told you that lately?” Chaeyoung asks playfully.

“Only about every single chance you get,” Tzuyu teases, her and Dahyun high five-ing over Chaeyoung’s head victoriously.

“Well I love you, don’t forget it,” she snuggles closer to her girlfriends at her words, and their gazes soften because they really do love their girlfriend with their entire hearts. One at a time, they press the softest of kisses to Chaeyoung’s crown, and by the time they’ve both said their own ‘I love you’s, Chaeyoung has already fallen asleep to their warmth and the beats of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ tigermochaeyu on twitter!


End file.
